


Aural

by GE Buchanan (GracieForeth)



Series: 2019 Kinktober [2]
Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Smut, Thor dirty talking, Thor speaking Icelandic, Vaginal Fingering, very giving Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/GE%20Buchanan
Summary: Reader is sexually frustrated but Thor makes her tell him what she wants before he even touches her





	Aural

"Notaðu orðin þín. Segðu mér hvað þú vilt, ástin mín," Thor breathed against your ear as his fingers moved deftly over your arm and down your back, bringing goosebumps to the surface.

"Thor," you whined as your hips moved against his side and your hand moved over his bare abdomen. It was early morning and you woke up with an aching need between your legs after having an exquisite dream of Thor eating you out, and it was what you wanted when you woke up. But your god of a husband wanted you to use your words, tell him exactly what you wanted him to do to you. His fingers on your skin drove you mad with want, making it slick between your naked legs.

"Words, ástin mín," he practically growled, his teeth grazing the shell of your ear. "I want to hear what you want me to do to you from those pretty lips of yours." His fingers moved along your hip causing you to buck into his, moaning slightly.

"Thor, please."

Thor chuckled at the way your body heated up in a whole body blush as his fingers continued to caress your skin lightly, sending your already buzzing nerves on even higher alert.

"Words," he repeated, "I will give you whatever you want after you tell me."

He shifted, turning to his side and pushing up so he could look down at your body, your head resting on his forearm keeping him up. A finger dragged along your collarbone, your body writhing under the touch. He chuckled when you let out a frustrated moan, hips coming off of the bed as your legs fell open. You knew he would wait until you told him explicitly what you wanted.

After another whimper, you took a deep breath and wrapped your fingers around his wrist to move his hand to the apex of your thighs, making him feel the heat through your sweatpants. He flexed his fingers so he wasn't touching again, his lips parting but you spoke before he could reiterate about using your words.

"I–I want to..." You could feel your face heat up as the awkwardness spread through your body, making everything feel like it was on fire. You weren't one that excelled at asking for something, let alone something regarding to sex.

"Yes, ástin mín?" he whispered softly, his breath fanning against your face as he leaned in, his hand barely touching you.

You turned your head away from him as your eyes closed trying to will yourself to say the words, mumbling them.

"I'm sorry," Thor smile, his hand now moved to your chin to force you to face him, even though your eyes still didn't open. "I didn't hear you, ástin mín. Look at me and say it again."

A small protest sounded before you opened your eyes.

"I want you to bring me to the edge only to deny me until I am a moaning, weeping mess," you whispered and you could see his bright blue eyes darken with something lascivious. "Then I want you to take me with my legs up on your shoulders..."

"So you could come all over my cock, milking me dry?" he rasped, his lips grazing yours just ever so slightly. The way he said it had you dripping, pressing your thighs together to relieve the ache he caused. You nodded as you licked your lips, thinking how powerful that orgasm would be when finally given. You gasped when he leaned forward to drag his nose along your jaw, fingers moving along the neckline of your tank then lightly over your breasts making your nipples peak achingly.

"I wouldn't be done after that, ástin mín," he added, voice thick with lust, "After I filled you, I would part these glorious legs of yours to see my work before leaning in to kiss and lick you clean of our mixed juices before I take you again."

"Fuck," you moaned, your legs opening for him when his hand reached the hem of your pants, sliding beneath to run a callused finger over your clit that had you moaning in a high pitched whine.

"So sensitive," he stated with amusement as he continued to work the sensitive nub before kissing your jaw softly, moving slowly to your neck. His fingers dipped lower to part your folds and you could feel the smile against your skin. "So wet for me, ástin mín. How long have you been thinking about us fucking?" The crude word made your legs close as you moan, earning a chastising look from your lover and you spread your legs for him again. He removed his hand, and at first you thought maybe he was stopping as he was getting off the bed only to walk to the end. His large hands wrapped around your ankles and pulled you to the edge of the bed, fingers moving along your waistband before pulling both your pants and panties down, tossing them to the side.

"So, weeping mess?" he asked with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and his blue eyes sparking. You managed to prop yourself up on your elbows to look at him, face red and biting your lip. "That I can do, my lady." He knelt, hands keeping your legs apart as he leaned forward to lick a broad stripe over your mound, your head falling back and eyes closing in pure bliss.

Before you could even tell him how good it felt, his lips were around your clit as his finger prodded your entrance then slipping into your soaking heat. The evasion had your hips coming up off the bed, your fingers carding though his blond locks and pulling him further against you.

"Words," he chuckled, the vibrations of his voice doing delicious things to your clit had you squirming and whining.

"Thor," you managed out as your chest heaved, "Please, I want more." Your voice rose when he curled his finger against that spot that sent a buzz through your body. Your lover obliged and added another thick finger, joining the other in the slow and firm stroking. You could feel yourself coming close to the edge and true to what you wanted, Thor withdrew his fingers and lips from you, hands massaging your thighs as his eyes trained on your face. He waited until your breathing returned to normal before he slid his two fingers into you again, this time his thumb rubbed circles against your aching nub so his mouth could trail kisses along your torso, taking one of your nipples between his lips, rolling the bud with enough pressure to make you gasp.

"So pretty when you're needy," he rasped, fingers curling to run along your quivering walls repeating continuously until you were panting only to have him withdraw once again causing you to whimper.

"Look at that beautiful cunt of yours," he smiled, "already missing my fingers. Needy to be filled." He bit down on your nipple before laving it with his tongue to soothe the pain and slid his fingers into your core again. This time, the pace was demanding, pads of his fingers stroking the same spot over and over until your legs were shaking almost violently.

"That's it drottningin mín," he breathed as he placed kisses along your breasts and up your neck. "Come for me. I want to feel your walls squeeze my fingers like it milks my cock." With a circle of your clit and a curl of his fingers, you fell over the edge, screaming his name as your fingers dug into his hard, broad shoulders. He never let up, stroking you through the orgasm as he sucked a mark on your neck while your body convulsed through another pulsating release. You whimpered, legs trembling from the pleasure he gave you.

"I'm not done with you yet," he growled, his fingers moving lightly over your folds. "I know you wanted to be denied, but the way you looked so hungry for release I just couldn't wait to see you fall." He stood, pulling his shorts down to release his massive cock, hardened fully that it slapped against his abdomen. "Now, I cannot wait to make you come all over my cock several times."

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for some of the text—  
Notaðu orðin þín. Segðu mér hvað þú vilt, ástin mín - Use your words. Tell me what you want, my Love  
ástin mín - My Love  
drottningin mín - my queen


End file.
